


hot damn, hot water, hot shower

by crimsonheadache



Series: Kinktober2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Filthy, Humor, M/M, Magic, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/pseuds/crimsonheadache
Summary: Harry was more than ready for a long soak, a nice glass of firewhiskey, and twelve hours of sleep.Too bad life never works out the way it's planned, or is it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973242
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	hot damn, hot water, hot shower

**Author's Note:**

> _kinktober day sixteen, prompt: Magic Sex Toys._  
> 
> 
> apparently, my muse won’t allow me to write porn without ANY plot, so here is porn with SOME plot.
> 
> title is from Shower by Chance the Rapper

Harry found himself sighing in relief even before his body hit the hot water of the shower. Today’s mission was supposed to be nothing more than a break-in where they had the hostage confiscated, but it turned out to be all lies, the owner of the shop had been in on it too. 

When Malfoy and himself walked into the old, dilapidated building, they were both immediately bombarded with hexes from all sides, but thankfully they made it out mostly unscathed physically. Just a few scrapes and bruises, part of the job description. 

Mentally though, Harry was more than ready for a long soak, a nice glass of firewhiskey, and twelve hours of sleep. 

After the mission, Malfoy offered for Harry to come over to his flat to take notes from the raid before work the next day. Knowing how incredibly meticulous Kingsley had been lately regarding paperwork getting turned in on time, he figured it wouldn’t hurt to put some extra time on it and agreed to take Malfoy up on the offer. 

Under the caveats of a hot shower, along with some of his old Ogden’s, Harry knew he kept for special occasions. 

Malfoy groused something about him not being a good enough excuse to pop out his favorite whiskey on the way over but didn’t say no, so Harry considered it a success. 

At the thought of some of Malfoy’s four-hundred thread count sheets waiting for him on his incredibly comfy couch later tonight, he laid his glasses on the sink counter and stepped into the glassed-in shower with a heavily contented sigh. 

Hell, maybe Harry could even convince to bring out those Switzerland chocolates his mother always sends. 

Glancing about at the stone resin shower walls, Harry noticed a few differently sized shampoo bottles and picked out a random purple colored one that smelled vaguely of mint and tingled refreshingly on his scalp. 

Harry hummed as he ran his fingernails lightly on his head. He turned around to face the shower-head, his eyes closed, to rinse out the shampoo. Harry didn’t want to spend _too_ much time in the shower. 

He figured he was already pushing Malfoy’s patience as it was. He knew how desperately Malfoy himself was craving a glass of whiskey, and knowing the prat, he will wait till Harry is out of the shower to open the bottle. 

Pureblood niceties and all that sometimes still rang true with him, no matter how many times Harry tried to loosen him up on it. 

Letting out a long breath of satisfaction as the water hit his face and washed the lingering shampoo from his hair, Harry opened his eyes, and his mouth fell open at once, causing him to almost choke on a heavy stream of water. 

What Harry saw on the shower wall, well...he wasn’t quite _sure_ what it was exactly he was looking at, if he was honest. 

The [contraption](https://www.fleshjack.com/collections/shower-mount-adapters) looked to be a little less than a foot long in length and transparent in color, where someone could see right through it. It seemed almost squishy on the inside and hard and smooth on the outside. 

It was hooked to some sort of black plastic piece with a suction cup stuck to the shower wall. 

Harry was legitimately surprised that this was the first time he noticed it since he had been in there at least ten minutes since he started his shampoo massage. Goes to show how exhausted he was from the long day. 

But his interest has struck, as he ran a hand down the smooth outside shaft of it, noticing he could barely fit his hand around the thing as he went to wrap a fist around the tip. 

It almost reminded him of… 

Snatching his hand back quickly as if it were burned, his eyes widened comically as the realization hit him upside the head like a bludger bat. 

It was a sodding sex toy. 

Malfoy had a sex toy hanging up in his bloody shower. 

_For fucks sake_

Harry was frozen in place as the water kept falling from the shower. The water had rinsed all the shampoo from his hair at this point; as water droplets ran down his face, Harry blinked, studying the cock sheath intently. 

Finally, he shook his head and chuckled under his breath. “Only Malfoy…” he muttered, as he turned back around and reached for the conditioners next, picking out one that smelled softly of lemons. 

He thought back to the raid from earlier, nitpicking each step they both took and what could have prevented what could have been a particularly gruesome disaster, and rolled his eyes at the mistakes he made himself. He shouldn’t have just barged in there like a first-year recruit. 

Good thing he could always count on Malfoy to be a dependable partner, knowing exactly what he needed almost at every second in any mission they are ever on together, without him having to say anything most times. 

Like earlier, when Malfoy grabbed his arm and pulled him back right as a green stream of light, almost nicked him, ripping his robes in the process, but also saving his life. 

Those were normal occurrences nowadays for the duo. 

After Hogwarts, the two of them hit it off incredibly so at the academy, much to the surprise of everyone around them. And now, here he was, showering in Malfoy’s expensive and specifically sexy shower. 

He figured with all the times he’s saved his life over the past seven years, Harry could forgive him for any interesting kinks the man may have, and he bit back another snort at the simple fact of Malfoy having something so trivial hanging up where anyone could see. 

Then again, Harry wasn’t one to talk, as he wasn’t much to venture out into the sex toy land. He owned one relatively small dildo for when he was feeling rather frisky. And some lube. 

Ginny, on the other hand, always wanted to venture out with him in terms of sex toys. But for some reason, the idea of walking into a sex store with her and talking about what they would do with them, _let alone_ actually play, irked him for whatever reason. 

He chalked it all up due to him being gay and all of that. 

Which worked out in both of their favors in the long run. 

He still laughs whenever he thinks about last Christmas and the ridiculously enormous dildo she bestowed him as a gift at the Burrow. That was the reddest he had ever seen Arthur’s face. 

Harry turned around to rinse the conditioner out, inhaling the lovely lemon scent, when his eyes caught sight of the damn fleshlight again. 

It truly was an eye-sore, just sticking out like that. 

He should just turn back around and finish up cleaning the rest of his body so he can get out and enjoy some old Ogden’s with his friend. 

His friend who was still waiting for him in the sitting room on the other side of the wall. 

Who also apparently dabbled in kinky shit in the shower from time to time. 

Harry drew in a deep breath, his hands twitching at his sides. He did feel quite a bit of pent up energy still from the mission, perhaps if he just...tried it out… 

He bristled then and turned around again to face the array of soaps at his disposal. But the thought of Harry using the sex toy was enough to entice other parts of him, as his cock came to life, and Harry groaned pitifully, staring down at it woefully. 

_Traitor_

Slowly, he turned back around to face the fleshlight and swallowed, feeling sweaty even under the shower water. He then looked out of the shower door, wiping the steam off and peering out to make sure no one was there, watching. 

_Oh Merlin, what if Malfoy had cameras set up_

And isn’t that an exciting thought? Then again, he could undoubtedly picture the narcissistic bugger install in-home cameras just to re-watch himself. 

On that note, Harry grabbed his semi, stroking it a few times under the water with a sigh, before lining up with the fleshlight’s hole, before slowly pushing into the tight tube. 

He sucked in a stuttering breath; the sex toy sealed itself off from any shower water from entering. Not that it needed any more wetness inside to guide it. It almost felt to Harry like the fleshlight itself produced a small bit of liquid on the inside to help the slide. 

As soon as he was fully sheathed inside, he let out the breath of air he was holding, his hands still glued to his sides, unsure what to do with them. 

He then pictured Malfoy and what he would in this position, and a tantalizingly filthy image of Malfoy taking a shower next after Harry was through and having a turn with his toy had Harry growing harder inside the toy. 

Harry’s hands grabbed the wall in front of him, his fingers scratching against the stone in a desperate attempt of balance as the fleshlight’s suction was immediate on his prick. 

“Oh fuck -” 

The fleshlight seemed to mold even further, tighter around his cock, and Harry gasped as it began stimulating his sensitive skin right away. 

He realized then that he had just stuck his dick in a magical sex toy and wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the whole thing if he wasn’t so hard and practically already close to coming. 

Slowly, he began moving his hips to and fro, allowing the magical fleshlight to do half the work as well. 

There was clearly magic involved, Harry deduced, as the feeling intensified when he moved his hips faster and pushed in at a certain angle. 

He reached a hand down to steady himself, his right hand grasping the outside of the toy while his left hand stayed put to center himself on the wall. 

Harry watched as he pulled his cock almost all the way out of the toy and slammed it back in on a low groan, eyes staring down at the see-through material, desperately hoping the wet sounds couldn’t carry outside of the bathroom to his current house-mate who was probably still stewing away, jotting down notes about their case, and waiting for him to come back to help. 

Accompanying the new thought of Malfoy, came another vision of the blond using this particular sex toy enveloped his senses. Harry had to lean his forehead on the resin shower wall to calm down his accelerated heart rate. 

As hard as it was to prevent them, the images kept coming, literally, in his mind. One, in particular, of Malfoy, quickly fucking his fleshlight hard after a long day’s work, while another man fucked him from behind had Harry’s own thrusts quicken, his breath’s coming out in quiet moans at each thurst. 

He looked down as his cock moved in and out of the toy and wondered how deep Malfoy’s cock would go inside it versus his own - if both their cocks would fit inside at the same time... 

His hips stuttered at that thought as he felt his own pre-come inside the toy and groaned at the filthiness of the whole thing. 

His thrusts quickened even more, not that he had much personal input on what speed he was choosing to keep going at, as this sex toy seemed to have a mind of its own. 

Seeming to know precisely when Harry was getting closer and would loosen up the hold on his cock, and when he calmed down enough to where he wasn’t about to burst, it would realize that and tighten it’s hold again on him. 

It was maddening but also - a tad frightening. 

Taking a deep breath and slowing down to a stop, Harry decided the best course of action would be to just finish off with his hand and call it a day. 

He began the process of pulling out of the fleshlight completely, only - 

Wait. 

He pushed in a bit and pulled out a tad quicker this time, but once more found himself...not able to pull completely out. 

_Oh no_

Gritting his teeth, Harry sucked in a breath and pulled out harder this time, but whimpered in pain when the underside of the tip of his cock got stuck, and the damned sex toy pulled him back in again wholly. 

He grunted, pulling out slower this time and sliding a hand over the base of his hard cock, and gently tried pulling on it with a wince. 

The bloody toy had a clear hold of him and wasn’t letting go. 

The worst part of it - was Harry was still as hard as a rock inside, despite the pain. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry assumed this was just part of the toy’s magic in some way. He wasn’t sure what or how yet, but he figured it was alright. 

He’s going to figure it out; he had to, or else... 

The image of him stuck in this bloody fleshlight and Malfoy coming to check on him hours from now entered his mind, and he had to stop himself from laughing hysterically at that. 

“Alright Potter, let’s think…” 

Harry turned back as much as he could in his position and reached behind him to swipe one of the soap bottles that were lined on the other side of the shower, thinking he could use it as some sort of lube to pull himself out. 

Even though he was undoubtedly wet enough with the shower water, _in more ways than one_ , but he wanted to try; he had no other options at this point. 

And he wasn’t about to send a Patronus to Malfoy, that’s for damned sure. 

He extended his arm as far as he could reach for the soaps, the tips of his calloused fingers barely grazing the soap bottle he was aiming for before it knocked over, causing a domino effect to occur and sending five other bottles careening to the shower’s wet floor with several bangs. 

Harry could feel his whole body clench in anticipation for the worst as a few seconds went by. 

Then... 

“Potter!? Are you alright!?” 

_Fuck fuck fuck_

He opened his mouth to reply that he was perfectly fine and was in no imminent danger (except for perhaps his cock coming entirely off the rest of his body thanks to Malfoy’s magical dick sheath). But at that exact moment, the sex toy tightened around the tip of his cock, and Harry cried out in pain/pleasure. 

That seemed to be the final straw, and Harry heard rather than saw the door open to the bathroom. He was utterly too embarrassed to look at the man, who’s clicking footsteps had halted within a few seconds of entering. 

Harry couldn’t breathe. He just stood there like an imbecile with his cock stuck in Malfoy’s sex toy as the shower continued to rain down on himself. 

_Malfoy’s sex toy..._

If he ever got out of here, he was going to kill himself. 

Harry could feel Malfoy’s eyes on him, and he couldn’t stand it, so he finally turned his head slightly so he could see the embarrassment lacing his face. 

But it looked like his eyes didn’t know where to go. One second they are staring at the ground, the next at Harry’s shoulder, his elbow. And at one point, Harry was sure he was staring at his arse. 

“Erm - I can explain.” Harry croaked out, right as the toy tightened again around his tip. 

Malfoy’s eyes then glinted as he stared at Harry’s predicament, a certain gleam in his eyes that caused him to swallow dryly. 

“It’s not - Malfoy it’s not letting go of my - letting me _go_.” 

Malfoy’s face then transformed into a myriad of expressions from shocked to confused but ended on a rather amused one. 

“I can see that.” Harry groaned, smacking the tiled wall with one hand in frustration. “Well, what the hell am I supposed to do?!” 

Malfoy’s eyebrows raised as he raised a finger to his lips, tapping lightly on the lower one, and Harry gritted his teeth at the nonchalant act. 

“Well, _you_ were the one who got yourself in this...sticky predicament. I figure it’s up to you on how to get out.” 

Harry opened his mouth to argue when Malfoy took a few steps closer; his hand reached out and grabbed the handle of the shower, opening it right up, steam hitting his face and reminded Harry of some Greek God that came to save him from his tragedy currently unfolding. 

The tragedy is his inability to come using Malfoy’s own sex toy, he thought rather hysterically. 

“It’s a rather good thing I have full faith in your Auror abilities to crack this particularly interesting puzzle you’ve found yourself in.” 

“Oh, fuck you and help me get out of this!” 

“It looks like I’m not the one that sentiment applies to at the moment.” Malfoy drawled, his left foot almost touching the wet floor of the shower as he took yet another step closer. 

Harry then realized he was nude, which generally isn’t an issue around Malfoy with their professions. But considering the circumstances, he felt like he was seventeen again, and Malfoy was here to rough him up a bit. 

Not that the last bit sounded all that bad if Harry thought about it... 

“Unfortunately, I cannot help you. This one is all you..” 

Harry swung his head back to glare daggers at his partner, only to find grey eyes staring back at him with a fiery intensity, his pupils larger than he had ever seen them before. 

“You’re getting wet.” 

“Ah, your Auror instincts are up to par, as usual, Potter as that is correct. I _am quite wet_.” Harry shuddered as the other man’s voice becomes a timbre lower than usual, and he took a final step inside the shower until he was standing right behind him, still dressed in his Auror uniform, not seeming to care. 

“You have to fuck it.” 

Harry almost inhaled half the shower water. “Pardon?!” 

“You heard me.” He felt Malfoy’s hot breath intermingled with the steam of the shower on his neck, and he shivered once more. “It won’t let go until its job is complete. That’s how I charmed it. Its job is to get its user off.” 

Knowing Malfoy put in extra magical work in his free time to pleasure himself in this way had Harry’s hips moving forward on instinct. He felt the need to come approaching already; the fact that Malfoy had been speaking to him and staring at him like he was some tasty morsel he was about to consume was more than enough to encourage his erection back to full hardness. 

Harry felt the fleshlight’s insides tighten; this time, it was a pleasant sensation, as he quickened his pace. He bit his bottom lip, failing to hide his whimpers from escaping his throat. 

But Malfoy didn’t seem deterred by this in the slightest, as he coziest up even closer to Harry from behind, and Harry gasped when he felt his bulge still encased in his wet trousers. 

“I can’t believe you had the balls to use my cock-sheath as if it belonged to you.” 

Malfoy’s raspy voice in his ear had Harry shaking; he wasn’t sure if he would be able to hold his legs up at this rate. 

“Do you know, I never bother cleaning it every time. I figure it’s just me; what’s a few times if I forget? You’re going to come inside that intermixed with my own come too. Do you like that Potter?” 

_Fuck_

That should not be as hot as it was, but with Malfoy standing behind him, literally a few inches taller than him, looking down as his cock fucks his own fleshlight, was enough to finish Harry off. 

“Fuck - I’m going to come. Malfoy-” 

Malfoy grabbed his hip and tightened his fingers there, whispering in Harry’s ear: “Do it, _fuck_ come inside it, I want to see you do it now.” 

There was no way Harry could disobey such an order, as he came hard inside the cock-sheath to the feeling of Malfoy’s still clothed erection rubbing off on his bare arse under the luke-warm water long forgotten in the frenzy of the moment. 

Harry felt the fleshlight retract from him, and he was able to pull the rest of the way out with a satisfied sigh. 

He heard a familiar slapping sound, and he spun around quickly to see Malfoy jerking off himself, completely under the water with his cock sticking out of his drenched work robes. Harry watched as his dark grey eyes caught his own, and he rode out his climax, staring down Harry as if his life depended on it. 

A few seconds passed then; the only sound was the water from the shower that had just veered a bit too cold temperature-wise. Harry turned around and shut it off, deciding to keep Malfoy turned away for the time being. 

He wasn’t sure he had it in him to look at his partner in the face after what transpired. 

Malfoy himself took that as a cue to leave, only to come back seconds later with a clean, fluffy towel, which Harry graciously took from him with a nod. 

A few more awkward seconds pass and Harry couldn’t take it any longer. 

“Well. That was certainly something.” 

Malfoy snorted. 

Harry wrapped the towel around his damp hips and chanced a glance at his partner’s way, to see his own gaze watching him intently. 

“I didn’t realize how kinky you were, Malfoy. Good to know, though, never know when that particular skill-set will prove useful out in the field.” 

Malfoy looked as though he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at that. “You think-” Malfoy coughed, trying to hide his surprise laughter, “Is that what just happened, what you call… _kinky_?” 

Harry nodded slowly, feeling a blush on his face. 

“Oh, Harry, we are going to have so much fun together. You have so much to learn!” 

Draco dragged him then to his room with no more questions asked, Harry’s towel falling off at some point, and the whiskey was skipped over that night. 

But Harry certainly wasn’t complaining; after all, he had Draco’s six-hundred thread sheets to (moan) sleep into tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! 
> 
> If you enjoyed it as much reading this as I did writing it, leave a comment/kudos or hit me up on [tumblr](https://crimsonhead-ache.tumblr.com)!  
> Also, check out the other incredible works for this fest: [ here!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPKinktober2020/works)


End file.
